


Naked Christmas Gift

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Eve, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Submission to the Seasonal EXOPrompt #119 : "Chanyeol and Jongin has been dating for a couple months and Chanyeol thought they planned on giving each other out virginities for Christmas but Jongin actually got him a thoughtful gift and now Chanyeol is crying and naked on the bed."





	Naked Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> PG+13

Park Chanyeol had a thick album under his bedn, a brown covered album that contained every picture he had of Jongin since the second he met him at the age of ten- he got pictures of them that day. He had collected everything valuable to him; anything Jongin gave him, every memory, and every smile. It wasn’t a surprise when, for their first christmas as a couple, Chanyeol was gifting his virginity to Jongin. 

Baekhyun teased him a lot when he . “I wonder how it will feel to top him!” Chanyeol would whine at that and ignore Baekhyun the entire day. 

But he was not far from Chanyeol’s fears. Who would top who? Was Jongin really up for it? What if Jongin and he were not ready for such step? What if Jongin was not good in bed and got upset if Chanyeol was not satisfied? Even the idea of Jongin’s disappointment was scary. ”Yeollie?” He looked up to notice Jongin leaning to kiss his nose. “Are you okay? You look burdened.”

Chanyeol blushed and fidgeted. “I was thinking of what you will offer me on Christmas.” At the mention of Chistmas , Jongin brightened up like a holly tree and smiled widely enough to melt the one feet high snow on Chanyeol front yard. “I hope it is what you wanted for us to have.”

“I am sure my gift is exactly what you wanted.” Jongin winked and Chanyeol blushed at that. He took it at heart and decided to prepare himself in case he was the recieving end. He googled it up, and even got himself a pulg to stretch his muscles with it and losen it up a little. “You look lburdened again.” Jongin commented as they had cleaned theit r flat and decorated it for Christmas. Tomorrow was christmas eve, so the D-day. Chanyeol was not burdened. Chanyeol was terrified as much he was  _ nervous _ .

That year, he and Jongin rented a small house near their college, but slept in two bed the entire time so this jump felt huge. It was suddenly a step to a complete new aspect of their relationship so fear is nothing close to what he felt. “I was, to be honest, thinking my gift won’t be enough.” He indeed did feel that he was not going to be enough for a christmas gift. Jongin always deserved better.

Jongin chuckled. “Anything from you is more than enough.” It eased Chanyeol’s heart, as Jongin was sincere, and he slept at ease that night. The next day, Jongin had left for an errand after lunch, annoucing that he will visit his parents and drop his gifts and comeback by dinner, and Chanyeol was finally alone to prepare himself.

He made the bed, filled it with Jongin’s favorite fragrance, and undressed after a long saopy shower - he even abused in the amount of shower gel he used. He dried himself and laid on his stomach, overthing how Jongin and he would do it until he verged a frustrating desire. The door opened and closed suddenly.

“Yeol?” Jongin’s voice made Chanyeol jump out of his skin. He sounded anticipating and Chanyeol was already hard from much preparing himself and grinding his prostate gland with the buttplug.

He slided in bed and shyly called back. “I am here.” He heard nothing for a while and soon a puppy stumbled in so cutely that Chanyeol had to leave the bed and hold the pup. “Oh. Who are you little one?” Chanyeol picked the card in the ribbon collar around the dog and read. “To my baby Yeollie who died to make us a family and adopt a puppy.” He froze. So this is Jongin’s gift. A family. 

Tears stormed in his cheeks before he could stop them. It was something he wanted too. He wanted it really as much as doing it with Jongin. He just knew that Jongin refused to get him a pup with his allergy. “Yeollie? Why are you crying… naked?” Jongin’s shock was only fueling the emotions that swirled inside the man. He wailed.

Chanyeol looked mesirable as Jongin sat by his side. “I thought you wanted us to lose our virginity on our first christmas and I did everything to make it as romantic as possible. But you got me what  _ I  _ wanted the most for us on a long run. I feel like an idiot.” Jongin smiled at Chanyeol who wailed again. Leaving the guy hold himself together, he picked the pup he did set in his cage for his safety and returned to Chanyeol who was still so sad. 

“I love you.” Jongin leaned to kiss Chanyeol who kissed back, sniffing. Jongin pushed him back, climbing the bed as he parted away to kiss Chanyeol softly in the neck. “I truly do and I appreciate the gift you are giving me. I am honored to be your first as much as I am happy you are mine.”

“But… you gave me a family.” Chanyeol sniffed, as he felt his nose running so he rushed to a tissue to blow it.. Jongin chuckled and leaned to kiss Chanyeol’s neck, sniffing in the soaped skin loudly. And caressed his back.

“You smell marvelous, Yeol. I can not wait to devore you.” Jongin growled as he kissed Chanyeol’s collarbones. He looked up to the shy blushing Chanyeol who handed him a bottle and a condom. Jongin paused confused for a moment but he realized and looked at Chanyeol who looked away shyly. “Yeol… you want me to top?”

“You already gave me a family. It is my turn to give a gift.” Chanyeol sincerely spoke and it was Jongin’s turn to tear up. He hugged Chanyeol who huffed in surprise. “Jonginnie…”

“I damn love you.” Jongin whispered shakenly. “I love you so much.” Chanyeol caressed his nap and Jongin smiled pushing him away. He allowed his eyes to trail down the taller man’s body. Chanyeol might be twenty and a head taller but he was frail and vulnerable looking; he could pass for a highschooler with those puppy eyes and that goofy smile. Chanyeol’s fingers reached for his chin and he looked up to notice a beetroot red Chanyeol looking at him expectedly. “I brought Pizza and beers. Let us eat now because I am damn sure I won’t leave this bed afterward.” Chanyeol shyly nodded and Jongin kissed him at that. He left the bed first and set the pizza in the small table of their tiny living room when Chanyeol joined him, wearing a bathrobe. Nothing but the bathrobe. Jongin nearly whizzed.

They chatted through the meal as Jongin and Chanyeol played with the tiny pup. Chanyeol was happy the pup was a hypoallergic breed, even if he gasped at the price, but thankful anyway. They played with the pup for a long time until the said pup slept. “I think it is time for me to unwrap my gift.” Chanyeol looked up to Jongin teasing yet kind smile, and smiled back supporting the most red face he can ever have. “Come on, my big pup.”

Jongin led him to bed, made him sit and stood to undress as Chanyeol slided himself in bed, the bathrobe laying on the floor. Jongin shyly pushed the underwear down before joining Chanyeol who welcomed him with a smile and a soft kiss. They said nothing as their hands caressed the undiscovered parts of their body. They walked on each other naked in the bathroom and even scrubbed each other’s backs, sang and danced even, but nothing matched the intimacy of this moment.

Chanyeol gasped when he felt Jongin part his legs and soon a rush of nervousness hit him. He tensed a little and Jongin felt it. “My birthday is near. Did you think of a gift?” Chanyeol shook his head, shyly. “Give me a beautiful first time. I want my first time to be on my birthday.”

“I will work on it.” Chanyeol smiled before he moaned as Jongin squeezed his shaft. Jongin meanwhile allowed himself to look at Chanyeol’s glory and soon noticed an item already stretching Chanyeol for him. Chanyeol in other hand shivered as he felt Jongin caress his buttplug. 

“What is this?” Jongin asked him sheepishly. It was clear what it was but Chanyeol’s expression worthed the tease. He caressed the edge as Chanyeol mewled in his hold and slowly pulled it out. It made Chanyeol moan, arching back for Jongin to bite on his neck. He marked the man with angry bites as he slided his fingers in, testing the stretch. “Looser than I expected it.” Jongin moaned it, happy.

Chanyeol smiled shyly. “I prepared myself for you.” It made Jongin blush madly, realizing it after all, as he smiled and kissed Chanyeol lovingly. “Just… go for it.”

Jongin did. He prepared himself, using more lube than he first planned to, and pushed in. Chanyeol moaned groan at that made his body melt. He was connected to his beloved in a very physical way. “I love you.” Jongin stilled for a moment before sliding back to thrust inside Chanyeol’s body as  he planned to poke his prostate gland every time, with Chanyeol milking himself out, eager to feel more. Despite the fact they did stick to one position the entire night, every round they went on felt like the first time -Even though Chanyeol was more comfortable after the second round.

In the next morning, Jongin woke up early, showered, made a breakfast he served to the sore man in bed. “Good morning, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol beamed and pulled Jongin to a deep kiss. “Good morning, Jonginnie.” Jongin sat down and observed as Chanyeol hungrily digged in. He observed just how much the man was cute and adorable. A façade that hided all the thoughtfullness and strength he had inside. Jongin recall ebery memory of his with Chanyeol as he observed the man who looked up to him wondering.. “Jongin?” Chanyeol caressed his cheek worriedly. “What is it?”

“Remember when I met you in the school nackyard and helped you feed the stray cats ?” Chanyeol nodded worriedly as Jongin looked suddenly about to cry. “Back then I had never thought I would be in love with you yet every single day you showered me with love, friendship love then now…” He paused as Chanyeol pulled his face close to kiss his cheeks. “I just realized why you were so burdened the last few days. I just realized you worked so hard to please me.”

“You deserve it.” Jongin smiled kindly at that. “I need to shower though.” Jongin chuckled and helped Chanyeol to the shower where he washed the man’s body with care while the tallest played with his shampooed hair like a five years old kid. He helped Chanyeol dress up while Chanyeol was all over the pup, which was a sight Jongin loved to see. “Do you think a vet is open now? I want to register our baby and get him shots.” Chanyeol gave him his usually sparkly eyes. 

He was so cute that Jongin ruffled his hair teasingly, which made Chanyeol coo at the happy pup. “Already done that.” Chanyeol looked up and smiled happily at that. “Our family is complete for now.”

“For now?”

Jongin looked at him with a wide smile. “Maybe someday, we will get our own kids and we will manage to raise them.” Chanyeol beamed. “Do you want to have kids with me?”

“Damn I do.” Chanyeol pulled him to a kiss in his cheek. “Thank you for considering it.”

Jongin chuckled and left his side to sigh nervously. He had a velvet box hidden inside the dog cage. A small box that the ring Jongin wanted to propose with. He had planned their chirstmas night to be different, a dinner movie night with the pup distracting Yeol enough for him to pull a whole “Do you wanna marry me?” plot. He can not say he was disappointed of the previous night event, definitely one of the best nights of his life. It only made his plans for a christmassy proposal prosponed.

_ Maybe in the next christmas.  _ He thought as he did hide the box behind Chanyeol’s frame in the living room.  _ He will be always mine. The love of my life. _


End file.
